Preste Atención Fabray !
by Fran Fee
Summary: Traducción del fic : Pay Attention Fabray ! de G3n3ralRedfield Quinn Fabray está empezando su séptimo año en Hogwarts , como si no fuese suficiente con mantener a Santana bajo control , capitanear el equipo de Quidditch, tenía que enamorarse de la nueva alumna de Gryffindor .Faberry/Brittana , tal vez más.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Me llamo Francesca y esta es solo una traducción del fic: Pay Attention Fabray de G3n3ralRedfield , la historia , los personajes ni el contexto me pertenece todo es propiedad de : Ryan Murphy , JK. Rowling y G3n3ralRedfield . Espero que les guste

**Preste atención Fabray!**

Quinn Fabray alisó su corbata de Ravenclaw y miró casualmente hacia abajo desde la torre de astronomía mientras la larga fila de asombrados y en algunos casos aterrorizados alumnos de primer año desfilaban por la sala en la famosa y gran escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso a través de sus labios y empujando sus gafas de nuevo, miró hacia su mejor amiga, Santana López.

_"San, ¿Te das cuenta de que, como Prefecta tienes que estar ahí abajo ayudando a los novatos a orientarse dentro de la Escuela?_

La rubia se sentía obligada a recordarle sus deberes a su amiga, aunque sabía que era más probable que Hagrid empezara bailar un jig en la mesa del comedor que la latina aceptase realmente su nueva responsabilidad.

Volteando sus oscuros ojos, la Slytherin hecho un vistazo sobre el marco de la ventana donde Quinn se encontraba sentada y se encogió de hombros.

_Ellos se ven bien desde acá , Q , además de que no veo por qué yo tenía que quedarme con el puesto de Prefecta de todos modos , Brittany y tú lograron esquivar esto fácilmente._

Quinn levantó suavemente una ceja y sonrió.

_"Eso se debe a que Britt tany y yo somos capitanes de Quidditch ... además, por alguna razón McGonagall pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez un toque de responsabilidad podría inculcar un poco de sentido en ti , personalmente creo que está loca._

Santana entrecerró los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho con petulancia.

_"Sólo porque somos amigas no significa que no te empujaría de la torre de astronomía Fabray!"_

Quinn río y volvió a la escena debajo de ella, estaban empezando su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts y a pesar de su gran rendimiento académico, su corazón no estaba dedicado a eso , sólo su mejor amiga sabía dónde estaba su alma verdaderamente , en el campo de Quidditch. Espontáneamente sus ojos se encontraron en las torres de la cancha y si ella los cerraba podía oír los aplausos, oler el aire correr delante de ella, escuchar el silbido de la bludger... sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente ante la risita de su amiga.

_"Esto es trágico Q, en serio, piensas en el Quidditch de la misma manera en la que yo pienso en Britt t, no me malinterpretes, es genial que algo te apasione tanto pero ... ¿no crees que tal vez debería salir ahí afuera y sólo tener sexo antes de dejar que tu padre te empuje a su negocio de contabilidad muggle? "_

Lamentablemente el resplandor interior que sentía cada vez que pensaba en el deporte se desvaneció bajo el yugo de la resignación y el deber que su padre había literalmente tendido sobre ella, tragando la piedra de pánico que se alojó en su garganta, sus hombros temblaron inconscientemente y se evitó la mirada de latina con el fin de esquivar las preguntas que ella ya sabía.

Su relación con sus padres era complicado, eran muggles y si no fuera por la legalidad de su educación mágica habrían ignorado el hecho de que era una bruja, aunque el acuerdo era que el apoyo dado para su educación se revocaría en el hecho de que tendría que dedicarse el resto de su vida a ser tan normal como pudiese, lo cual incluía ir a la Universidad y trabajar en la firma contable de sus padres.

Santana sabia cuanto Quinn se dedicaba a ese deporte del que no había oído hablar hasta hace seis años y hacía todo lo posible para alentar a esa dedicación ,en su opinión los padres de Quinn eran fanáticos idiotas, de mentes pequeñas pero fue fácil para ella viniendo de una familia mágica, a pesar de juzgar a los demás con demasiada dureza , en tanto ofrecía un oído cuando Quinn quería hablar pero por lo demás trata de mantener la boca cerrada, no es una tarea fácil, por lo que cuando su amiga da un profundo suspiro y cambió de tema Santana la deja ... de todos modos , es solo por ahora.

_"Basta de hablar de mí, ¿y tú... has tomado la decisión de lo que vas a hacer una vez hayan terminado los exámenes finales?_

Pasando una mano por su largo y oscuro cabello, ahogó un bostezo y se encogió de hombros.

_"El plan sigue siendo el mismo, Britt t quiere trabajar con dragones y yo voy a ser la mejor Auror patea culos ahí afuera, en serio, la gente ni recordará los nombres Weasley y Potter cuando tenga a mi licencia!"_

La Slytherin sonreía divertida y confiada la rubia se encontró devolviéndole una sonrisa parecida.

_"No lo dudo ni por un segundo... aunque me sorprende que Britt t no tenga problemas con hacer algo tan peligroso, ella entra en pánico cada vez que salimos a la práctica de Quidditch_.

Desde los pasillos de la escuela se podían oír murmullos emocionados, conversaciones apagadas y la refriega general de los estudiantes que regresan pululando en busca de ponerse al día con los amigos que se perdieron durante el verano, fue un primer día divertido y típico de vuelta, pero por alguna razón Quinn nunca podía sentirse cómoda con las multitudes felices y se escabullía a la intimidad y consuelo de la torre de astronomía, desde el segundo año en adelante, su mejor amiga se había unido a ella sin decir nada. Quinn nunca le explicó a Santana y está nunca pidió explicaciones, era su pequeño ritual a pesar de que técnicamente este año debería haber estado en la sala, ayudando a los profesores.

Por supuesto Santana rompió el cómodo silencio abruptamente tras la observación de Quinn.

_"Bueno, podría ayudar el que no fueses tan temeraria en el campo, por el amor de Merlín que incluso Hooch pudo haber tenido un ataque al corazón en la final del año pasado ... Britt se preocupa porque piensa que voy a intentar toda esa mierda loca que haces! "_

Puliendo sus gafas con su corbata la capitana se encogió de hombros.

_"No se siente tan arriesgado cuando estoy ahí arriba... tiene sentido y se siente bien, quiero decir que, un par de veces que puede que no haya valido la pena y..."_

El sonrojo intenso de Quinn se apagó como una oscura ceja se levantó en un gesto de incredulidad descarada.

_"Puede que no haya valido la pena? Hmm vamos a hacer un recuento si? en primer año tuviste un partido de segunda ronda con Hufflepuff, además de perder el partido en que fuiste a parar?"_

_"Hey, que en realidad no fue culpa mía, si ese buscador hubiese visto a dónde iba yo no hubiera chocado con la torre!"_

La rubia capitana intentó defenderse pero se mordió el labio inferior cuando Santana simplemente lo miró y preguntó de nuevo

_"¿Y ...?"_

La respuesta llegó en un murmullo avergonzado cuando Quinn lo admitió.

_"Y la mitad del mirador de Gryffindor"._

Asintiendo con la cabeza la Slytherin abrió la boca para continuar enumerando los diferentes percances de cierta Quinn Fabray pero la rubia levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

_"Pax Centurión, me rindo...puede que juegue un poco arriesgado , pero no puedes discutir los resultados, además de que es la única vez que me siento viva San ... cuando estoy por ahí , la velocidad es ... es indescriptible!"_

Santana suspiró y en una rara muestra de afecto (que iba a negar con vehemencia si alguna vez alguien le preguntaba al respecto, además de repartir unos cuantos hechizos de moco-murciélagos) paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga

_"Ya entendí Q... Realmente espero que este año encuentres tus huevos y sepas lo que quieres de la vida, en lugar de lo que esos limpia-culos quieren que hagas"._

Deslizándose fuera de la repisa de la ventana de la torre, Quinn suspiró y aliso sus ropas , distraídamente sacudió una pelusa fuera de la franja de color verde oscuro de la túnica de su amiga ,decidió no abordar el comentario de Santana acerca de sus padres, o el hecho de que estuviese en lo correcto ... Este era su último año, su última oportunidad de decidirse a luchar por lo que ella quería o dejar de lado los sueños que pudo haber tenido . En cambio, se optó por aligerar el ambiente.

_"Odio tener que decírtelo S, pero yo no tengo, ni tuve la capacidad, para encontrar alguna de mis bolas."_

Sonriendo amablemente esquivó el golpe del brazo de la Prefecta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_"Vamos, vamos a buscar a Britt y ver si hay alguien nuevo comenzando aquí este año, espero que pueda llegar antes de que los corrompas, y por favor, por el amor del testículo izquierdo de Merlín no envíes a los de primer año con Myrtle de nuevo, el año pasado nos tomó tres noches limpiar todo el desastre que hizo cuando se fue tras ellos. "_

Una risa oscura y un poco maniática la siguió por el pasillo mientras se abrían camino hacia la escalera principal.

_"Oh vamos Q! Era histérico verlos salir corriendo de allí gritando, empapados... no es mi culpa que la gran McG se pusiera muggle en nuestro castigo y nos hicieron limpiar a mano"._

Elevando la ceja a niveles infames, la capitana de Quidditch trató de recordarle dos puntos a su amiga

_"Bueno, en primer lugar fuiste tú la castigada yo te ayudé porque te sentías mal por Britttany que había roto contigo, estabas haciendo todos esos pucheros, si no vas a pensar en meterte en líos y hacer miserables a los de primer año, por lo menos piensa en Britt"._

Con el ceño fruncido Santana recordó la semana del infierno como ella personalmente pensaba en ello, Britttany había estado mucho mas que enfadada con ella, estaba decepcionada y ni siquiera lo peor de McGonagall podía hacerle sentir mal como la única mirada que le había dado su novia mientras consolaba a los asustados niños de primer año.

_"Golpe bajo Fabray, vamos a ver si ahora consigues una cita."_

La rubia se río de su amiga mientras esta se quejaba irritada y mantuvo abierta la puerta para unos distraídos alumnos de quinto año antes de contestar.

_"Honestamente puedo decir que me siento aliviada como Hades de que no me consigas ni una cita, me gustaría salir con una chica agradable después de todo."_

Cualquiera haya sido la respuesta de la prefecta se perdió en una nube estática por primera vez en su vida, Quinn Fabray estaba simplemente asombrada.

En la parte baja de las escaleras y empezando a caminar hacia ellos estaba la conocida figura de Brittany... con alguien nuevo, alguien con el cabello oscuro y ondulado que increíblemente brillante ligeramente hacia los extremos a medida que caía sobre los hombros menudos, alguien cuyos ojos brillaban con una inteligencia brillante y aguda, así como los que Quinn nunca había visto antes. Claro, algunos podrían decir que su nariz era un poco grande, pero la capitana se encontró sonriendo tontamente porque cuando la chica de pelo oscuro sonrío no pudo hacer otra cosa, que mirar lo radiante que se veía.

Si hubiese estado prestando atención se habría dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de convertirse en una monumental idiota, sin embargo como sus ojos y su cerebro parecían estar ocupados en otras cosas, no se dio cuenta de la mala pisada que dio, no oyó la advertencia de una alterada Santana y se encontró tropezándose con su propia túnica mientras caía dando vueltas por las escaleras.

Brittany miró hacia arriba y gritó mientras una masa de extremidades y túnicas de Ravenclaw con cabello rubio caía directamente hacia ella y Rachel Berry, la nuevo estudiante de Gryffindor.

No había tiempo para levantar una varita y detenerla por lo que simplemente cerró los ojos agarró el brazo de Rachel y se preparó para el impacto.

Rachel había estado disfrutando del tour en torno a la famosa Escuela y a pesar de estar en Gryffindor se alegraba de que hubiera sido Brittany, una carismática Hufflepuff de séptimo, a la que el Profesor Murphy le había pedido que le mostrara los alrededores. Ella había sido muy abierta y amable, respondiendo a la mayor cantidad de las numerosas preguntas de Rachel como pudo y presentarla a tanta gente que ya se sentía parte de la escuela.

Iba a ser sin duda a la educación en el hogar a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero no fue hasta hace poco que sus padres la consideraron los suficientemente grande para dejarla sola. Sus trabajos como Cuidadores de Dragones significaba que iban a donde y cuando eran necesarios y que preferían tener a su hija con ellos mientras lo hacían.

De cualquier modo habían acordado que era muy importante un adecuado ambiente escolar el año anterior a sus EXTASIS. La única pega era que no podían garantizar estar en casa durante las vacaciones, pero después de varias presentaciones muy detalladas y extensas de Rachel habían acordado que si se llegaba a dar, se daría el que pudiera estar solo en casa.

Rachel Berry era una muy buena planificadora, le gustaba pensar que antes de que se metiera en cualquier situación ella ya había tenido en cuenta los posibles problemas y catástrofes potenciales, el plan pensado cuidadosamente para asistir a Hogwarts había sido uno de los mejores.

De alguna manera ella no había tomado en cuenta dentro del plan la posibilidad de estudiantes cayendo. A juzgar por la insignia que había vislumbrado brevemente unida a la corbata azul y plata, se sobrentendía que esta estudiante en particular era el capitán de Quidditch de Ravenclaw (Ella sólo lo sabía porque Brittany tenía un distintivo idéntico y explicó a Rachel lo que significaba) por lo tanto era de suponer que esta estudiante sería elegante y atlética. La gran y torpe caída se veía de muchos modos pero ninguno de ellos contenía la palabra elegante.

A pesar de su académico y experto conocimiento en planificación Rachel no tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita y las cosas parecían ir en cámara lenta mientras ella se encogía y trataba de pegar sus pies mentalmente con el piso de cemento debajo de ella, en la parte superior de la escaleras podía ver a una Slytherin de cabello oscuro que se veía tan sorprendida y preocupada, como a su alrededor los otros estudiantes que quedaron atrapados entre la sorpresa, el humor y el desconcierto.

Rachel se preguntó si en realidad el tiempo se había congelado en realidad cuando un fuerte grito detuvo a la rubia en el aire.

_"IMMOBULUS!"_

La profesora Hooch subió las escaleras con su varita mágica en alto antes de lanzar el hechizo, Quinn se sentó bruscamente su rostro rojo, con vergüenza buscó sus gafas. Hooch frunció el ceño y le indicó a la Ravenclaw ponerse de pie antes de suspirar y poner las manos en las caderas.

_"En el nombre de las artes oscuras a qué estás jugando Fabray ¡ Es aún demasiado temprano en este año escolar para que te hagas daño a ti misma , podrías esperar por lo menos hasta la primera sesión de entrenamientos o el primer partido!"_

Alisando su túnica y tratando de ignorar la inquisitiva mirada de chocolate , Quinn se aclaró la garganta.

_Lo siento, profesora estaba discutiendo algo con Santana y ... um bueno creo que mi pie debe de haber atrapado en mi túnica o ... o algo así."_

La capitán confiada normalmente, se removía avergonzada, Hooch levantó una ceja mientras Santana se unía a ellas en la escalera.

Por su parte la prefecta de Slytherin echó una mirada a Brittany, para luego, dirigir una a su amiga rubia y, finalmente, a la nueva chica ...se dio cuenta de algo y sonrío. Por fin algo que no sea Quidditch había llamado la atención de la rubia... y ese algo la había atrapado rápidamente.

_"Quinn acaba de quedar deslumbrada, profesor, ella estará vivita y coleando... con un palo de escoba en la cancha en poco tiempo!"_

Presintiendo algo más detrás de las palabras del Slytherin, pero sin saber que Madame Hooch asintió con la cabeza y metiendo su varita señalo con el dedo a Quinn y murmuró lo que se convertiría en una frase muy familiar ese año en Hogwarts.

"_**Preste atención , Fabray!" **_

Asiente con la cabeza mientras murmura disculpas y consuelos la Ravenclaw observó como la profesora se alejaba para luego volverse hacia el grupo en frente de ella, aunque nuevamente no pudo concentrarse en lo que estaban diciendo ya que toda su atención estaba cerrada con llave en las esferas de color marrón oscuro en frente de ella. Descubrió que tenía que tomar una respiración profunda antes de hablar y una vez que lo hizo le llevó un momento darse cuenta el tono de voz un poco alta era la suya.

_"Hola... eh... yo..."_

Las palabras parecieron secarse en la garganta y se preguntó con un leve pánico si el hechizo Immobulus seguía trabajando en sus cuerdas vocales.

Un fuerte empujón en la espalda resolvió el dilema y el resto de las palabras salieron precipitadamente.

_"QuinnFabray ... quiero decir, Quinn, mi nombre es Quinn ... y bienvenida"._

Le tendió una mano que Rachel tomo con la suya y apretó cálida, brevemente antes de sonreír con timidez.

_"Rachel Berry, es un placer, sin duda no te olvidare después de esa entrada!"_

Hubo más palabras, pero Quinn no oí nada mientras observaba Rachel decirle algo a Santana quien asintió con la cabeza, luego se despidió con un breve beso de Brittany .La rubia capitana de Quidditch de Hufflepuff se despidió de ella para luego alejarse con su Rachel... eh Rachel con Rachel, no con su Rachel, solo Rachel...simplemente Rachel, negando con la cabeza, se corrigia mentalmente

La capitana parpadeó un par de veces y luego se volvió hacia su compañero sonriendo, años de amistad con la Slytherin de cabello oscuro significaba que sabía exactamente lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

"_Ni siquiera lo digas S... Ya veo que quieres pero no lo hagas si ? , te pagare quince galeones si te resistes a decirlo!"_

_"Caray Q, todo lo que iba a decir..."_

La ceja se levantaba y Quinn comenzaba a marchar en dirección a la torre que albergaba la sala común de Ravenclaw, detrás de ella la latina continuó hablando con una enorme sonrisa que crecía con cada palabra que decía.

_"Era que..."_

Mirando por encima del hombro de la rubia caminó más rápido con la esperanza de evitar el remate del chiste inevitable.

_"Quince galeones eso es una noche de fiesta en Las Tres Escobas S!"_

Santana deslizó sus dedos por las costuras de su corbata verde y negro, en realidad lo está considerando por unos momentos antes de que, ella no pudo evitarlo, cabe decir en su defensa que Quinn se lo había puesto demasiado fácil.

"_Estás en camino a enamorarte perdidamente de una chica Fabray!"_

El comentario fue recibido con un fuerte gemido de la dirección por donde la Ravenclaw había desaparecido y risas de los estudiantes que había presenciado el altercado. Santana sonrió alegremente y girando sobre sus talones se dirigió tras su novia y la nueva Gryffindor, este año iba a ser muy interesante después de todo!


	2. Chapter 2

Nada me pertenece , todo es propiedad RM , JK Rowling y G3n3ralRedfield , si quieren leer el original (en inglés):

/7197053/1/Pay-Attention-Fabray

Quinn logró evitar cualquier conversación incomoda en casi toda la tarde, con la excusa de garantizar que los nuevos estudiantes de Ravenclaw estuvieran cómodos y acomodados en sus habitaciones, aunque esto era en realidad el trabajo de Mike y Tina Chang (sin parentesco, al menos no todavía, estaban trabajando en eso) quienes eran los Prefectos de la casa.

De cualquier manera, una ayudita no era despreciada, sobre todo cuando esto le evitaba las curiosas preguntas como porqué decidió bajar dando volantines en ves de simplemente caminar por las escaleras, la cual era el modo usual de bajar unas escaleras. Pero como todas las cosas buenas, su paz no duró mucho

Cuando la sala común se encontraba vacía y solo quedaban los Prefectos y Quinn, esta suspiró en voz alta, dejo el pergamino en el que estaba trabajando a un lado, y se enfrentó a las dos expectantes miradas en frente suyo.

_Venga ya, pregunten… Tina has estado inquieta desde hace una hora y media, y Mike, juro que si sonríes una vez más, te voy a romper la cabeza._

A pesar de tal comentario, este no era dicho con malicia, de hecho, la rubia estaba empezando a conocer una divertida faceta de si misma y una pequeña sonrisa agració su rostro mientras se sentaba a la espera de las preguntas.

Mike río y echándose para atrás , el chico paso un brazo alrededor de su novia Tina mientras que con el otro golpeaba su rodilla para enfatizar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

_En __serio__ Q? TÚ? __Perdiste el equilibrio por una chica? Es decir, vamos Quinn! Tú sabes de lo que estamos hablando! La única mujer a las que has mirado con unos ojos como lunas ha sido Ginny Weasley y eso fue solo porque era la Capitana de Las Arpías_ (N.T: The Harpies: Equipo de Quidditch)

Soportando las risas de sus amigos, les dirigió una mirada penetrante y con un ágil movimiento de su varita les lanzó un cojín en la cara.

_Ríete más fuerte Mickey! Eso no fue gracioso, además eres tú el que siempre me esta animando a salir y conseguir algo... y esa cosa con Weasley era diferente, era simple admiración por otra jugadora de Quidditch."_

Mike levantó una ceja y Tina se río entre dientes mientras jugaba distraídamente con la corbata de su novio

_Sí claro, sí... Admiración que hizo que balbuceases como idiota y te golpeases con tu escoba en los pies cuando te felicitó por el partido ante Gryffindor."_

Puso los ojos en blanco y tuvo que admitir, al menos con si misma, que nunca ganaría esa discusión, así que aclaró su garganta y murmuró…

_"Cambiemos de tema…"_

Dejando de lado el abismo de la vergüenza al que caía con su adoración a Ginny Weasley, Tina cedió y regresó al tema inicial.

_Ya bueno, cuéntanos de la chica nueva y cómo causó que Quinn 'come libros' Fabray perdiese el equilibrio_.

A pesar de querer mostrarse despreocupada, la rubia se encontró con un sonrojo familiar mientras recordaba a la Gryffindor de cabello marrón, de manera inusual para ella, su tono de voz se aligeró y su expresión se suavizo al hablar sobre LA chica

_.Su nombre es Rachel, Rachel Berry, se ve realmente amable y creo que podría llegar a ser parte de nuestra pandilla ... Quiero decir se veía muy amigable con Brittany y todos sabemos que si le caes bien a Brittany , le caerás bien a San y ella es la más difícil de complacer."_

Mike y Tina se miraron mientras observaban a Quinn en su parloteo , ambos preguntándose si ya se había dado cuenta de que reflejaba exactamente lo que llamaban una chica tonta enamorada . Como sea, ella sería su chica tonta enamorada y si era esta la chica que sacaría a Quinn de su caparazón pues ellos ayudarían en todo lo que pudiesen para que lo logre.

Cortando el enredo en el que su amiga estaba divagando Mike aclaró su garganta y le invitó otra rana de chocolate.

_"Ok, entonces ella es amable, algo más que quieras compartir con nosotros porque por ahora todo lo que sabemos es que es amable y es Gryffindor"_

Frunciendo el ceño la capitana de Quidditch masticó la rana y pensó la respuesta

_Bueno… ella tiene cabello oscuro y unos asombros ojos marrones, son profundos y... y supongo que el resto tengo que averiguarlo no?"_

Ella sonrió y se echo para atrás, por fin un problema en que enfocarse con lógica, algo nuevo, todo un reto, es decir, cómo acercarse e invitar a salir a la chica nueva... Rachel Berry. Cerró los ojos, se acostó en el sofá y empezó a escribir mentalmente un plan de ataque, incluso extendió la mano para coger un pergamino en blanco. Mike miró a Tina y puso los ojos en blanco en señal de salir de ahí y hacer de una ves las revisiones, ya habían perdido a Quinn en el momento en el que cogió una pluma y un pergamino y todo lo que se pudo oír fueron los frenéticos garabatos desde el otro extremo, cuando se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor para reunirse con los otros Prefectos.

_"Te das cuenta de que todo esto va a salir mal no Mike?"_

El chico alto suspiró y asintió con la cabeza , conocía a Quinn desde que tenia cinco años y tanto como el la quería como una hermana y admiraba su intelecto , también sabía que a veces tendía a ser un poco … intensa cuando de asuntos personales se trataba , sobre todo si se trataba de asuntos del corazón ,como cuando sufrió en las torpes citas con el bateador de Hufflepuff , Finn Hudson , por alguna razón pensó que al amar ambos el mismo deporte , todo funcionaria de maravilla , no hace falta decir que no duró más allá de una segunda cita.

_"Lo sé ... El problema es que ella solo … bueno ella toma todo como un problema lógico , parece que no entiende que cuando del amor se trata la lógica tiene tanto que ver como un diente de ajo en un cheesecake."_

_"Okay, primero que nada, un diente de ajo en un cheesecake Mike? Ag, asco! Tenemos que hablar de esto y convencerlos de que nos ayuden, Britt y San definitivamente ayudaran."_

_"Whoa alto ahí señorita casamentera! Primero que todo necesitamos saber si Rachel si quiera esta abierta a esto, es decir por lo que sabemos le podrían gustar los chicos, chicos fornidos con abdominales."_

Sonriendo mostró los suyos y río cuando Tina se deslizo fuera de su abrazo

_"Okay aguafiestas admito que tenemos que descubrir eso primero y si hay alguna chance… bueno seriamos malos amigos si no las empujamos de algún modo no ?_

Mike asintió rápidamente y tomó su mano mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor ,Brittany y Finn ya estaban ahí como Hufflepuff , así como Blaine y Kurt de Gryffindor, los únicos Prefectos que faltaban eran los de Slytherin y nadie se vio sorprendido , es mas , era casi normal que llegasen cinco minutos tarde.

Sonriendo alegremente Brittany saltó hacia ellos y los abrazó mientras Finn les daba una torpe y boba sonrisa, por su parte Blaine y Kurt asintieron aunque se veían demasiado en su mundo como para estar realmente saludándolos.

_Hey chicos, escucharon sobre Q ? Definitivamente ha sido noqueada por el tío Cupido ya saben… Rachel"_

La emoción de Brittany era siempre infecciosa y los dos Ravenclaw se encontraron sonriendo y asintiendo, Tina tomó la mano de Brittany y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

_"Lo sé ! __Es emocionante cierto? Escucharemos mas de ella aparte de que estrategia de Quidditch tiene para el siguiente partido o como mejorará la eficiencia de cualquiera sea la escoba que tenga este año."_

La Hufflepuff asintió y luego de pensarlo unos momentos respondió-.

_"Saeta de Fuego X12, así se llama la escoba que tiene este año, ahora que lo preguntaste no pude evitar recordarlo -Oh! Y una cosa realmente buena, creo que a Rachel también le gusta, porque luego de que Q cayese y terminase con el tour ella estuvo preguntando todas esas cosas, la mayoría de alguna forma tenían que ver con Quinn"_

Tina dio un grito de alegría y Mike lanzó un puño al aire, como sea su pequeña celebración se terminó cuando el familiar acento de Santana los interrumpió.

_"Esa es la buena noticia… la mala es que tenemos que esperar que Quinn se dé cuenta de que tiene oportunidad de tener algo con la ardiente chica nueva y luego trabajar en su valor para tener el coraje de hacer algo al respecto."_

Los demás se desinflaron y Santana se encogió de hombros.

_"No quiero ser la arruina todo pero... Vamos, le tomo tres años, tres años para darse cuenta porque se estremecía cada vez que algún chico la invitaba a salir, quiero decir es mi hermana de otro padre pero a veces es tan despistada que desafía la lógica _

Al darse cuenta de la decepción en el rostro de Brittany, la Slytherin la atrajo hacia ella y la besó rápidamente antes de sonreír

_"Anímate patito, para eso nos tiene no? Ósea, si alguien puede ayudar a la Capitana Obliviate consiguiéndole su chica, somos nosotros!"_

Britt sonrió por el apodo y el hecho de que a pesar de haber llegado tarde, había llegado, era como si supiera que su chica iba a estar decepcionada con ella si no se tomaba su cargo ni la mitad en serio.

_"Exacto, primero tenemos que deshacernos de nuestras patrullas, luego juntarnos y comenzar a planear la mejor manera en la que Quinn puede hacer su primer movimiento"_

Todo esto se veía perfectamente razonable, hasta que escucharon sin querer una conversación entre Finn y Noah Puckerman, el otro Prefecto Slytherin también era parte de su círculo y tristemente un casanova, uno que al parecer ya había fijado su mirada en un nuevo objetivo.

Puck saludó a Finn con un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

_"Hey Finn has visto a la nueva chica, esta taaaaaaaaaaaan buena .Y para ser honestos la piscina de las citas por acá ya esta un poco seca-"_

El chico del mohawk sonrió y Finn le devolvió la sonrisa bobamente, no era realmente su culpa, tan guapo pero tenia solo dos ajustes predeterminados, confundido y feliz olvidadizo . Por lo general era lo mejor para todos si se quedaba en el modo feliz olvidadizo, asintió hacia su amigo y se frotó la nuca.

_"Seh, la vi más temprano, se ve muy bien, ya sabes desde el otro lado del pasillo, muy linda y una bonita sonrisa, además no es súper alta o jodidamente inteligente como Quinn"_

Puck golpeó a su amigo en el brazo de nuevo.

_"Tienes un pequeño crush ahí Finn... te diré algo, que dirías si te doy una mano con esa chica, me olvido del placer de ser el primero si quieres, porque, ósea hay que decirlo si enciendo todos mis encantos no hay forma en que ella puede rechazar la oportunidad de pulir mi varita_

Miró de reojo y Finn sonrió de vuelta a pesar del gran sonrojo por el lenguaje de su amigo.

_Bueno... Quiero decir wow, de veras me ayudaras a invitarla a salir?_

Puck pasó su brazo por los hombros de Finn luego de golpearlo una vez más y sonrió.

_"Claro que sí!, salir con una alumna no es un reto para mi , además hay un montón de profesoras nuevas súper calientes . Creo que voy a tratar de alzar mi promedio de notas este año… y para mostrarte que tan buen chico soy te ayudaré a conseguir esa chica!"_

Detrás de ellos Santana frunció el ceño y poniendo sus manos en las caderas gruño a los dos chicos que giraban rápidamente.

_"Oh, pero si es Puckerman, crees que tus proezas sexuales pueden contra las mías cuando se trata de chicas? __Ya veremos!"_

Con un ligero movimiento en el cabello comenzó a andar a pisotadas, agarró a Puck y comenzó su patrullaje, Brittany suspiró y giró hacia los dos de Ravenclaw

_Bueno, todo esto se ha puesto un poco mas complicado no? Los veo luego de la patrulla chicos !."_

Dirigiéndose hacia el feliz olvidadizo de Finn, Britt cogió su brazo y los condujo a su zona de patrullaje, Kurt y Blaine habían ya empezado hace un rato y Mike y Tina se encogieron de hombros preguntándose si Quinn o en todo caso Rachel tenían idea alguna del carga montón que se había puesto en camino hacia ella rápidamente .

_**Las cosas se iban a poner problemáticas **_

Después de la segunda gran Guerra mágica, la estructura del equipo de profesores había cambiado en Hogwarts, algunos de los viejos profesores se habían dedicado a otras carreras o se habían retirado. Como resultado habían muchos profesores nuevos y una nueva directora .No fue ninguna sorpresa para nadie en el mundo mágico cuando Minerva McGonagall fue nombrada la nueva directora del colegio, hubo varios postulantes para los puestos de profesores y Minerva se tomó un largo tiempo para pensar en los nuevos miembros del conjunto de profesores.

Era genial que tuviesen experiencia, pero también quería algunas caras más jóvenes, siempre y cuando fueran competentes. Después de todo un nuevo comienzo tenía que ser precisamente así y ella estaba segura de que mientras el hierro del cambio estuviese caliente ella cambiara y amoldaría tanto como le era posible

Con McGonagall en el timón y el núcleo de su antiguo equipo todavía ahí no cambio radicalmente todo. Tuvo la ayuda de Filius Flitwick en Encantamientos, y Sybil Trelawney quien se quedo firmemente en su cargo de Adivinación, Pomona Sprout fue al principio parte del equipo pero Minerva conocía muy bien a su amiga y había supuesto que ya quería retirarse, sería una perdida para Hogwarts pero Minerva ya hablado con Neville Longbottom acerca de la posibilidad de tomar la posta cuando Pomona se retirase.

Cabe añadir a eso Reb Murphy, un jugador retirado de Quidditch contratado para enseñar Astronomía, junto a una mujer severa llamada Amelia Cavendish para el puesto de maestro de Pociones

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se convirtió en un curso mucho más práctico y era obligatorio para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts por mandato del ministerio. Se habían cometido errores en el pasado y esta vez nadie quería repetirlos. Dicho esto el cargo de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue el más difícil para contratar y que había quedado establecido finalmente en Percy Weasley, Auror experimentado y veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Así como él, tenían un gran equipo de profesores invitados y demás para fundamentar un gran conocimiento en los estudiantes sobre todo en entrenamiento de defensa. Todo eso formaba uno de los equipos mas diversos y fuertes que se había tenido en varios siglos.

Minerva estaba orgullosa de ello y de sus estudiantes al menos de la mayoría de ellos. Siempre habían excepciones notó al observar desde la ventana de su oficina como Santana López enviaba un leve hechizo hacia un alumno de quinto año que no se movía lo suficientemente rápido para ella , tomó un sorbo de su té y dejo escapar un suspiro antes de sacudir su cabeza y regresar al syllabus.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn se sentía mucho más confiada y segura consigo misma, recogió sus libros, los puso dentro de su bolso y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor para el desayuno, por acuerdo tácito San y Britt estaban esperándola como era usual y ella asintió en modo de saludo.

_"Hey chicas, disculpen la demora, estaba leyendo, me sorprende que hayas logrado alejarla de los usuales cinco minutos Britt!_

Brittany río entre dientes mientras San gruñía molesta con la Ravenclaw y caminó hacia el comedor.

_"No es mi culpa, necesito mi desayuno a tiempo, algunos de nosotros somos normales Fabray, no vivimos de letras y juego de Quidditch."_

Poniendo los ojos en blanco Quinn se sentó y vertió el juego antes de encaminarse hacia el tocino y los huevos, más que nada tocino, había un huevo pero si quería verlo tenía que esforzarse y mirar muy cuidadosamente. Le tomo hasta el quinto bocado el darse cuenta de las miradas expectantes de sus amigas y tragó nerviosamente

_"Qué acaso me puse la camisa al revés otra vez?"_

Mirando hacia abajo con un poco de pánico , dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al dares cuenta de que tenía todo en su lugar , levantó la vista mientras Santana suspiraba ofuscada y levantaba las manos para enfatizar sus exasperación

_"Q…Rachel Berry, qué vas a hacer con Berry, quieres un poco de ella no?_

Haciendo una mueca al oír la crudeza de las palabras de Santana, ella suspiró y se concentró en el huevo solitario, ocultándolo debajo del tocino.

_" Primero quiero conocerla bien S, no soy como tú ok? Y ella... ella es diferente, realmente … tan hermosa… tú sabes … y si quiero hacer esto bien tengo que tomarme mi tiempo y con eso quiero decir conocerla bien antes de intentar un home run _(Béisbol)

Santana levantó una ceja y cogiendo un poco del tocino de la rubia, se encogió de hombros

_"Lo único que estoy diciendo es que estas esperando mucho y alguien más podría ir tras ella, no quieres perder solo por un poco de miedo o si Q ?''_

Brittany entendió la inusual e incierta expresión de Quinn, se acercó y le apretó la mano.

_"Ignora a S, solo esta de mal humor porque no tuvo nada anoche y si quieres mi opinión creo que tienes la razón además Rachel apreciaría un acercamiento amistoso."_

Quinn sonrío a su amiga de voz suave y asintió con agradecimiento antes de seguir con su jugo, ese era el momento en el que el resto de su pequeño grupo se les unía , Puck se acercó con Lauren una Slytherin quien aun no caía a pesar de los grandes avances . Juntos se sentaron el banco y saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza a todos. En el otro extremo de la mesa Kurt y Blaine se unieron y cogieron un poco de la avena de Brittany

_"Buenos días a todos, listos para otro día de divertido aprendizaje?_

Kurt fingió estar amordazando a su entusiasta novio y bostezó.

_"Ugh muy poca energía en esta mañana cariño, algunos de nosotros todavía queremos estar calientes en nuestras camas."_

_"Amen!"_

La mayoría de estudiantes comían con sus propias casas en sus propias mesas pero había más y más mesas mixtas en estos días donde la gente trataba de olvidar las divisiones que la segunda Gran Guerra Mágica había causado. Su mesa era una de esas aunque en ese extremo eran más lo séptimo año y más arriba en la mesa los estudiantes más jóvenes también en pequeños grupos.

Puck chocó puños con el pequeño Gryffindor luego hizo lo mismo con Finn al tonar asiento junto a Sam, otro dentro del grupo, era un Hufflepuff.

Mike y Tina los siguieron casi al instante y durante un momento se vieron dentro de una conversación banal sobre lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones de verano , para Puck , Sam y Finn esto consistía en chicas con las que salieron o al menos trataron de salir y partidos muggles y mágicos a los que habían ido . Tina, Mike y Lauren discutían sobre el examen de Pociones Avanzadas que planeaban dar y Quinn comenzaba a garabatear una idea que tuvo para una jugada en su servilleta, tratando de ignorar a Santana y sus consejos pocos sutiles sobre cómo atrapar a Rachel.

Estaba tan concentrada en no hacer caso a la Slytherin que no se dio cuenta de lo silencioso de la situación y estaba a punto de levantar la vista cuando una garganta se aclaró delicadamente ,su mano se agarró instintivamente de su vaso de jugo mientras se levantaba abruptamente

_"RACHEL!"_

Salió tal vez con un poco más de volumen de lo que esperaba, a juzgar por la mirada de asombro en el rostro de la morena había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que ella había esperado.

_"Wow…no eres muy madrugadora o si Quinn?"_

Rachel preguntó con cuidado y dejo ver la sombra de una sonrisa cuando Quinn se sentó y se volvió a parar antes de encontrar sus niveles vocales normales .Haciendo caso omiso a las risas y susurros que se abrían paso a su alrededor , hizo señas al banco al lado suyo.

_"Buenos Días Rachel, disculpa solo me…sorprendiste creo, estaba totalmente en mi mundo y…uh cosas."_

Afortunadamente el rostro de Rachel se relajo en una sonrisa comprensiva y se sentó con cierta gracia al costado de Quinn al mismo tiempo que esta lanzaba una Mirada pánico a Santana quien se limito a sonreír plácidamente y le indicó con una mirada también que se sentase antes de que se vuelve a caer.

_"Hey Rachel me alegro de que nos hayas encontrado, estábamos esperando que lo hagas, te guardé un espacio y todo."_

Fue Brittany quien habló y Quinn lanzó un suspiro de alivio y retomó su desayuno con un ojo puesto en Rachel. Como resultado la rubia fue la única que no se dio cuenta de la yema de huevo que chorreaba por su corbata. Poniendo los ojos en blanco Santana se inclinó hacia delante y susurró al oído de Quinn.

_"Vas a darme las gracias por esto más tarde Q, ahora mira y aprende"._

Aclarando su garganta para llamar la atención de Rachel, Santana sonrió y se inclinó hacia el lado de Rachel amigablemente.

_"Así que... Rachel, ahora qué estás en el grupo, por así decirlo ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"_

Rachel frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero se encogió de hombros, no había ninguna razón por la que no sería honesta con la gente que le había hecho sentir como en casa... si tan solo hubiera visto la mirada de miedo en el rostro de Quinn, o tal vez la mirada de advertencia en Brittany lo habría pensado dos veces. Si se hubiese dado cuenta que el resto de la mesa había detenido sus conversaciones para escuchar la de ella habría pensado que esto era ciertamente sospechoso, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de nada de esto.

_"Claro que sí, adelante Santana"._

La latina le dirigió una sonrisa y Rachel recordó incómodamente a un tiburón.

_"¿Te tirarías a una chica?"_

Hubo un momento de extraño silencio antes de que ocurrieran varias cosas a la vez, los chicos de la mesa, con la excepción de Kurt y Blaine casi se atragantaron con el aire, mientras que Britt y Tina estaban en estado de shock por lo directo de la pregunta, la mandíbula de Rachel se agitaba arriba y abajo y Quinn Quinn... pobre, en un esfuerzo por aligerar el estado de ánimo repentinamente de plomo en la mesa, se puso de pie y vertió el té.

Antes ,ponerse de pie había sido una de las cosas más fáciles del mundo, sin embargo hoy en día el destino o la suerte no sólo estaba apestosa ,simplemente no estaba de su lado y el ponerse de pie, se convirtió en uno de los mayores desastres en la joven vida de la capitana de Quidditch.

De alguna manera su pie quedo atrapado en la basta de sus pantalones , de alguna manera la manga de la túnica logró atrapar y sostener el jarrón de café, de alguna manera se fue volando al otro lado de la mesa, de alguna manera en el camino , la sopera de avena y la otra jarra de café se fueron volando directamente al regazo de Santana , de alguna manera el jugo de naranja termino empapando a Rachel y Puck, de alguna manera ... de alguna manera tenía que salir pitando de allí!

Porque San miraba como si quisiera matarla, dado el hecho de que llevaba avena y su rostro estaba manchado con café Quinn creía que en realidad si la iba a matar.

Volteándose poco a poco y tratando de no mirar a la desconcertada Rachel (que en la opinión personal de Quinn todavía se veía hermosa con zumo de naranja goteando dese la punta de la nariz) Quinn extendió las manos suplicantes hacia Santana.

_"S... eso fue totalmente un accidente, a pesar que es posible que no se haya visto así , lo juro!"_

En un movimiento brusco Santana cogió su varita y Quinn salió corriendo con una mancha de color negro y azul tras suyo , una segunda bola de negro y verde paso tan cerca de ella que realmente no debería de haberse tomado el tiempo para mirar hacia atrás.

La voz de Rachel fue la que gritó una advertencia, un segundo demasiado tarde, pero fue la única que trató de advertirle sin embargo…

_"Quinn ten cuidado con..."_

Rachel cerró los ojos con una simpática mueca de dolor mientras el sonido de una muy apresurada Ravenclaw que chocaba con un elfo doméstico que lleva una torre de vasos llenaba de la gran sala.

_"... El elfo"._

Rachel se quedó callada.

Santana había logrado misteriosamente desaparecer, de alguna manera antes de que el último vaso cayese al suelo y desde la mesa central, el profesor Flitwick se puso de pie conn su varita en alto para limpiar el lío no sin antes dirigir una mirada castigadora a su capitán de Quidditch.

_**"Por el amor de Merlín, Preste atención Fabray!**_

El Gran Comedor estalló en carcajadas y el elfo murmuró varias palabras ni siquiera Puck había oído a Quinn consolarse a si misma, sacó su pie enredado y recogiendo los restos de su orgullo, junto con su túnica ella corrió hacia la sala común para cambiarse antes de la clase de pociones.

_"Fregotego"_

La clara voz de Tina y su varita despejaron la mesa y a Rachel o Brittany de cualquier lío y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa

_"Creo que solo esta nerviosa por el primer día no?"_

Comentó débilmente a Rachel que se limitó a asentir todavía se preguntaba en el nombre de Hestia qué acababa de suceder.

Puck miró a Finn y sonriendo ampliamente confiado ofreció.

_"Cinco galeones a que Santana la mata antes de que termine el día."_

Finn se echó a reír y golpeando el puño de su amigo aceptó la apuesta, mientras todos se alejaban de la mesa después de haber terminado el desayuno, Lauren habló.

_"¿Alguien más se dio cuenta de qué en realidad Rachel no contestó la pregunta?" _

_Ok , pequeña nota , hay ciertas cosas que no tienen una traducción real en español , como por ejemplo el equipo de Quidditch The Harpies , en sí trataré de poner pequeños paréntesis para explicar eso como lo hice ahí arriba , espero que no incomode :B . Gracias a todos los que dejaron un comentario._

_Hola!_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh dios, pido unas disculpas del tamaño de los pezones de Finn a todos por haceros esperar!

Jutmee2 sé que dije el miércoles, supongo que hoy miércoles… es válido no? c-:

Actualizaré más rápido! Pinky promise.

Luego de una parada rápida en el baño, Quinn se recogió el cabello hacia atrás y decidió dejar sus túnicas fuera por el resto del día, teniendo en cuenta los dos últimos días parecía prudente y metiendo su varita en su bolsillo trasero empujó sus gafas para dirigirse hacia la clase de pociones, o en su caso, clases avanzadas de pociones.

El maestro de pociones la profesora Cavendish era estricta pero con talento y la rubia agradecía el conocimiento que la mujer les trasmitía, algunos de los otros estudiantes sin embargo no podía ver más allá del semblante adusto de la profesora y como tal, el cuerpo estudiantil en general tendía a asociar la clase de Pociones con una cierta sensación de temor.

Todo el cuerpo estudiantil menos Quinn, la única clase que ella temía era Aritmancia que también era la última clase del día y por alguna razón tenía menos sentido para ella que una jirafa tratando de citar a Shakespeare en ruso.

Mientras se deslizaba sigilosamente en el salón sintió un tirón en la manga y miró hacia donde Santana se había asegurado de guardar un banco de trabajo para ellas en el fondo de la sala, por un breve momento la rubia se tensó a lo que San rodó los ojos y la atrajo hacia sí por la manga.

_"Relájate... No te voy a matar por lo que pasó en el desayuno, de verdad! aunque en serio tenemos que hacer algo para mantener muy dentro tuyo y controlada a la torpe Q que tienes!"_

Suspirando mientras se sentaba sobre su taburete, la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

_"Lo sé, sólo es un mal momento... estoy trabajando en ello y una vez que me acostumbre a las cosas, o bueno me acostumbre a ella me relajaré"._

La latina levantó ambas cejas, desconcertada y se echó hacia atrás con incredulidad.

_"¿Cómo que te acostumbras a ella, lo haces sonar como si fuera una especie de medicina extraña sabor a culo , Q."_

_"Yo sólo quería decir que ella es tan hermosa... como el tipo de la hermosa que se ve en las pinturas clásicas y esas cosas..."_

La rubia se agazapo bajo la divertida mirada de su amiga

_"Oh, Q, realmente no lo captas no?!"_

Antes de que Quinn pudiese responder a la chica, LA CHICA entró, una sonrisa murió en sus labios al ver a Puck entrar justo después de ella y luego pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, frunciendo el ceño sintió que sus hombros caían y volvió la mirada hacia la mesa de trabajo, sacó su cuaderno y una pluma con una cierta sensación de temor.

Genial, si Puck está interesado entonces eso es todo, no voy a tener una oportunidad! Nadie lo ha rechazado, salvo Lauren, y eso es sólo porque ella se está haciendo de rogar, incluso ella caerá eventualmente.

Santana estaba a punto de ofrecer una palabra de consuelo cuando la profesora Cavendish entró y con un movimiento de su varita cerró la puerta y bajó las persianas para que pudieran trabajar mejor.

Mirando hacia la clase Cavendish se encontró con la mirada de la estudiante nueva, y luego la ya conocida y temida cara de Santana López sonriendo hacia ella presuntuosa.

_"López, me sorprende que se dé la molestia de asistir este año ya que usted parece creer que lo sabe todo?"_

Riendo la latina se encogió de hombros.

_"Lo hago, pero no puedo privar a mis compañeros de mi maravillosamente desarrollado bulbo raquídeo este año o sí?"_

_"Difícilmente describiría su cerebro como maravillosamente desarrollado, López especialmente si cree que voy a dejar que se siente en la parte trasera de mi salón de clases e interrumpa a una de mis mejores estudiantes durante todo el año otra vez!"_

Antes de que Santana pudiera contestar la profesora giró hacia Rachel y le dio una breve sonrisa antes de gesticular con su varita hacia las dos terribles que se encontraban sentadas en la parte trasera de la clase.

_"Señorita Berry podría por favor cambiarse de sitio con la señorita López, de esa manera la tendré a ella y al señor Puckerman en mi línea de visión directa... por si acaso."_

Una mirada se dirigió hacia las dos Slytherin y obedientemente Rachel recogió sus cosas para cambiar de lugar con Santana y su evidente ceño fruncido, Quinn se sintió aliviada en cierto modo, a pesar de lo mucho que quería a su amiga tampoco quería estar en problemas este año. Además, sería un idiota si rechazase la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Rachel así que sonrió cuando la Gryffindor se sentó a su lado.

Por su parte Rachel estaba... cautelosa, no por miedo a la rubia alta de por sí, pero definitivamente si tenía miedo de lo que podría significar estar cerca de ella y de tantas pociones y de una llama, todo un desastre.

Como si presintiera la trepidación de la otra chica Quinn se sonrojó y empujó sus gafas sobre su nariz.

_"Si es de algún consuelo soy buena en pociones y hasta la fecha no he convertido accidentalmente a alguien en cualquier cosa o derramado algo... um contrario a lo que has visto de mí hasta ahora."_

Su comportamiento naturalmente amistoso se impuso a su cantidad ciertamente pequeña de preocupación y Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse fascinada por el humor autocrítico de su nueva compañera de pociones.

_"Bueno, siempre y cuando prometas no cubrirme con algo indecible sería un honor ser tu compañera Quinn Fabray... o debería llamarte capitana?"_

Alargó la mano y tocó con una uña cuidadosamente recortada el escudo que la identificaba como la Capitán de Quidditch

Si ella fuese Santana o Puck se habría salido con algo ingenioso y / o provocativo, pero sin ellos a su lado provocándola y fastidiándola, sólo sonrió y respondió de forma natural.

_"La mayoría de las personas me dicen Quinn o simplemente Q, o como quieras"._

_"Muy bien, entonces Quinn, ¿qué página dijo la profesora?"_

Quinn volteo el libro abierto de Rachel como el de ella a la página correcta y leyó todas las instrucciones antes de empezar a reunir los ingredientes con cuidado, ya que trabajan juntas les resultaba fácil hablar mientras preparaban las hierbas y elementos Quinn se auto relajó y después de pasarle el mortero hizo la pregunta que había estado reflexionando todo el rato.

_"Así que, Britt dijo que fuiste educada en casa antes de esto, ¿cómo estas acomodándote, debe ser todo un choque cultural ¿eh?"_

Mientras molía el colmillo de serpiente en el tazón Rachel pensó en la respuesta, era muy diferente del aprendizaje en casa eso era seguro, pero no necesariamente en una mala forma, de hecho si era sincera…en muchos aspectos, era mejor.

Me ayudó, por supuesto la fortuna que tuve de conocer a alguien como Brittany poco después de empezar en Hogwarts. Fue realmente una de las personas más agradables del mundo y que había sabido ,a su manera, hacer que Rachel se sienta cómoda con Hogwarts antes de ponerla en manos de Blaine y Kurt prefectos de su casa, que eran muy buena gente, pero un poco seculares.

Fue Brittany que realmente la hacía sentir como si este año sería su año, ya había conocido a gente increíble y hasta tenía esas embarazosas ofertas para salir en citas. Realmente no tomo en cuenta la oferta de Puck, ya que incluso sin que Britt le dijese que él salía con cualquier cosa con pechos, ya se había dado cuenta de cosas como esa. Finn le había parecido bastante agradable... un poco vacío, pero agradable, sin embargo tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba.

Después de pasar tanto tiempo en el que los únicos hombres que la rodeaban eran sus padres era agradable estar fuera de casa, en el mundo, decidió ignorar el hecho de que no sentía nada especial cuando estaba cerca del chico, tal vez sentiría algo cuando se conociesen más?

Estaba conociendo a Quinn y eso iba ... bien, bien bien, era más que agradable ... si era brutalmente honesta con ella misma encontró a la rubia y alta Capitán de Quidditch muy distraída y distrayente , del tipo de agradable distracción. Lo suficientemente agradable como para preguntar por allí, sólo para curiosear y saber un poco más , por supuesto, pero para su decepción la mayoría de la gente parecía ver a la Ravenclaw como asexual, de hecho, Kurt dijo que era más probable encontrarla durmiendo con un libro que con cualquier cosa de sangre caliente y Rachel todavía no había analizado lo suficiente en cómo su estómago se había reducido al oír esa respuesta (puede que también quiso abofetear al chico por el comentario sin ninguna razón que pudiera discernir).

Quinn sólo había tenido sólo dos citas en toda su estadía en Hogwarts, ambas con el niño Hudson, pero al parecer eso no llego a ninguna parte.

Tal vez debería de testear las aguas un poco, Quinn parecía abierta a las preguntas y ella había contestado a todas las que la muchacha le había hecho en cuanto a sus clases. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo y se aclaró la garganta mientras seguía moliendo el colmillo en polvo.

_"Definitivamente es mucho más concurrido que una clase en casa…, no puedo acostumbrarme a tantas personas que están alrededor mío todo el tiempo, aunque es agradable... especialmente las ofertas para salir en citas, nunca he tenido una cita."_

La morena admitió la última parte en voz baja y Quinn la miró de reojo, con una pequeña parte de su corazón derritiéndose ante la inocente y tímida confesión, la capitán de Quidditch hizo una pausa y luego le dio un suave codazo hablando en voz baja.

_"Si te sirve de consuelo, yo sólo he tenido dos y como que apestaron."_

Rachel sonrió ligeramente y miró a través de las gafas de seguridad de plástico que ambas usaban.

_"Bueno, voy a tener eso en mente, en el caso que de mi primera cita apeste... siempre puede pasar no?"_

Quinn frunció el ceño cuando aceptó el ahora polvo de colmillo de serpiente que Rachel le pasó y comenzó a rociar ligeramente y poco a poco en la poción burbujeante, luego de un momento, volvió a hablar.

_"Creo que... tal vez si es la persona adecuada y el momento adecuado no va apestar y como no has ido en alguna cita hasta ahora creo que mi único y limitado consejo sería que te asegures de que la persona con la que vas a la cita es… alguien especial o al menos alguien que tengas la seguridad de que podría serlo. "_

Cayeron en un silencio cómodo de nuevo, mientras que la poción se volvía gradualmente de verde oscuro a amarillo fluorescente, ambas sonrieron e impulsivamente se vieron en un abrazo espontáneo y aún más extraño fue la poca sorpresa que el abrazo causó en ambas.

Por un momento se quedaron ahí, para su sorpresa mutua no era torpe o embarazoso, de hecho, era... natural, agradable incluso, el cuerpo de Rachel encajaba perfectamente con el de Quinn, apoyando su cabeza perfectamente en el hombro de la rubia. El olor del champú de coco y la crema corporal de vainilla de la morena se mezcló con el aroma amaderado e intenso de la colonia de Quinn, ambas respiraron olvidándose por un momento de dónde estaban.

Hasta que una varita tomo medidas enérgicas contra la mesa de trabajo delante de ellas y que literalmente las hizo separarse de un salto, la profesora Cavendish levantó una ceja a las dos sonrojadas estudiantes por un largo momento antes de mirar en el caldero y emitir un gruñido de aprobación.

_"Muy bien hecho, aunque no creo recordar la familiaridad con un compañero de laboratorio como uno de los efectos secundarios posibles al preparar una poción de fuerza, o si?"_

Ella, y de hecho el resto de la clase observaron como las dos chicas murmuraron algo y comenzaron a limpiar sus utensilios. La profesora Cavendish se encontró sonriendo levemente a sí misma antes de poder ocultar más su sonrisa y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

_"Felicidades la poción es perfecta, ambas tienen una A, por favor asegúrese de embotellarla y etiquetarla correctamente antes de dejar que se enfríe y terminen de limpiar"._

Y diciendo esto se alejó comenzando con su perorata sobre el esfuerzo de otros estudiantes y Quinn sintió como una sonrisa rebelde se hacía camino en sus labios, trató desesperadamente de no mirar los ojos de Rachel sabía que ambas estallarían en ruidosas risas por lo que firmemente mantuvo sus ojos en el banco, mientras dividía la poción y completaba el mínimo de limpieza ambas riendo en voz baja como los de primer año. Para Rachel, porque se sentía bien y dentro de una aventura basada en la clase, para Quinn era la primera vez que se había sentido lo suficientemente cómoda para relajarse y hacer el tonto.

Tan pronto como sonó la campana para la próxima clase, los libros fueron puestos en sus bolsas y Quinn volteó para preguntarle a Rachel si quería reunirse con ella para estudiar más tarde, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Finn... bueno con los anchos hombros de Finn para ser exactos ya que se había deslizado entre las dos compañeras de clase por insistencia de Puck.

Rachel estaba igual de sorprendida cuando se dio la vuelta luego de recoger su caldero y se vio frente a frente con el ligeramente desaliñado Hufflepuff.

_"Oh... Finn no te había visto, eh, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"_

Acomodó su mochila más arriba en su hombro con una mano y se metió la otra en el bolsillo e hizo el ya conocido combo encogimiento de hombros- sonrisa tonta que las niñas de alguna manera encontraban irresistible y sí, pudo ver sobre el hombro de Pie Grande como la expresión de Raquel se suavizaba ligeramente.

_"Bueno, sé que Britt dijo que te había mostrado los alrededores de la mayor parte de la escuela, pero pensé que tal vez podrías querer reunirte conmigo esta noche después del período de estudio y podría mostrarte el resto como el lago o la cabaña de Hagrid donde guardan a las criaturas mágicas?_

La rubia Ravenclaw hizo lo mejor que pudo tratando de fruncir el ceño ya enojada, sabía lo irritantemente efectivo que podía ser el zoquete convenciendo a una chica insegura. Y honestamente qué derecho tenía a quejarse si ella no le había pedido a la chica pero ... uh no era el caso que ella le pediría, no así de inmediato pero de todos modos ... por lo menos no hasta que hubieran tenido la oportunidad de pasar el rato y estudiar juntas un poco más, podía sentir las posibilidades de que eso ocurra en un corto plazo y giró rápidamente para verla mientras subía la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro con la esperanza de capturar al menos esos sorprendentes ojos oscuros en una mirada de despedida antes de dirigirse a la clase de Encantamientos.

Para su mala suerte, Pie Grande era como una pared en frente de la pequeña Gryffindor por lo que sólo se encogió de hombros y salió. Al otro lado del aula Puck le sonreía a Santana y lamió un dedo antes de mostrárselo para marcar la primera victoria, conseguiría a la chica Berry para su hombre sin problemas, y menos uno llamado Santana López. Después de levantar un dedo muy diferente en su dirección tiró el bolso y corrió a ponerse al día con la abatida rubia, no había llegado demasiado lejos cuando Santana logró agarrarle el codo y tirar de ella.

_"Por un demonio Fabray... tuviste toda la clase para conocer a la chica y luego dejas que Finmpotente se meta y le pida salir?"_

Quinn dio una patada a una piedra suelta perdida en el pasillo y se encogió de hombros.

_"Te dije que no quiero volcarme directamente en citas antes tenemos que darnos la oportunidad de conocernos, de que me conozca... San es que cuando ella quiera y si quiere claro salir en una cita conmigo, quiero que sea especial, y quiero que acepte porque me conoce y quiere estar allí conmigo. "_

_Después de caminar en sile_ncio por un rato Santana la atrajo hacia sí en una llave de cabeza casi doloroso y murmuro salvajemente.

_"Si le dices esto a alguien te violaré con la polla de un elefante Q ... pero eso es en realidad algo tierno y si bien puede estar haciéndome vomitar un poco , yo te ayudare con toda esta ... mierda romántica, aunque parece que es toda una fiera en la cama , ¿has visto el tamaño de sus ... "_

Puso su mano sobre la boca de su amiga tratando que se callase, espero a que se recomponga y luego quitó la mano.

_"Categoría Control Parental sólo por ahora por favor San hay niños de primer año por acá, y como he dicho... amigas en primer lugar, luego, romance, después... el resto"._

Viendo hacia donde iba la rubia soltó un bufido de diversión mientras se apoyaba en la pared y sacudió la cabeza.

_"Ni siquiera puedes decir la palabra sexo o si Q?"_

Echando humo en silencio a los perplejos estudiantes mucho más jóvenes que pasaban por su lado Quinn les dirigió una mirada penetrante.

_"En el momento adecuado te darás cuenta de que no tengo problemas con la pronunciación de esa palabra. En la situación adecuada y el momento adecuado!"_

San agitó una mano como diciendo 'Lo que sea' y continuó sus charla con algunos estudiantes también de séptimo año , Quinn negó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Finn y Rachel la habían alcanzado y estaban detrás de ella ahora, era Rachel a quien oyó primero.

_"Todo eso suena encantador Finn pero como dije antes creo que Quinn y yo estábamos planeando avanzar con el ensayo de pociones, nunca está de más estar demasiado preparado y todo eso."_

Quinn sonrió, un poco sorprendida por sus repentinos planes y luego miró a Rachel con una ligera inclinación de cabeza pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para confirmar Puck estaba allí con Finn para interrumpir.

_"Relájate Fabray, digo… oh vamos ¡sí es solo el primer día! Y desde un punto de vista lógico, ¿no tiene más sentido que Berry sepa dónde está todo antes de que la arrastres bajo el montón de libros polvorientos en los que vives? _"

Con las miradas combinadas de Puck y el mudito sonso hacia ella suspiró y asintió con un gesto.

_"Bueno... supongo que podemos avanzar en la biblioteca mañana por la noche, Rach?"_

Una expresión de algo que podría haber sido decepción cruzó por los oscuros ojos marrones y su sonrisa se atenuó por una fracción de segundo antes de que aceptara el brazo de Finn mientras este caminaba hacia su próxima clase balbuceando emocionado sobre los lugares que le mostraría más tarde.

Puck lamió otro dedo y se marchó después de su protegido mientras Quinn le daba una patada a la pared por la frustración antes de reprenderse a sí misma.

_"Yo sabía que ella no tenía muchas ganas de ir y sin embargo, me deje vencer, Ugh esto es tan… molesto!"_

Retomando el ritmo para llegar a clase a tiempo también se tomó el tiempo para chocar su frente con su palma y reprenderse en voz alta por la ausencia de Santana.

_"Presta atención Fabray"_

Suspirando con irritación se dirigió a la clase de Encantamientos, después de que esta terminase tenía una hora libre que uso para revisar el libro de jugadas de esta nueva temporada de Quidditch así como dar un gran vistazo a la lista de candidatos potenciales que iba a tener en las pruebas de esa noche, estaba tan absorta en los nombres que casi atropello a alguien mientras se acercaba al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Si era sincera consigo misma casi había olvidado de comer, así que fue sólo un muy fuerte anuncio de su estómago en la paz sagrada de la biblioteca que movió sus pies hacia el olor a pollo asado.

Haciendo una mueca se agachó para ayudar a levantarse a quien sea a quien haya casi embestido, sólo cuando por fin apartó los ojos de su cuaderno que se dio cuenta de Torpe Quinn había atacado de nuevo.

"Rachel! Oh Merlín lo siento, ¿estás bien?"

Inclinándose empezó a reunir los libros de la morena que se habían dispersado por el impacto. Eso estaba bien, era la cosa educada a hacer... lo malo es que al parecer su boca se había desprendido de su cerebro y estaba feliz corriendo por los campos de la conversación como un gran idiota en Veritaserum.

_"Estaba tan atrapada en esta lista porque bueno siempre tienes que tener un ojo alerta para detectar a los nuevos talento ya sabes, no talento como en 'Whoa ella está caliente" sino talento como en' Wow que bien maneja un palo de escoba '... uh y lo digo en su significado y sentido real, no como en el modo Puck donde escoba es una metáfora para el pene, porque yo no eh... tengo una lista de penes calientes y talentosos! "_

Quinn cerró abruptamente los ojos cuando los de Rachel se abrieron y por un momento ella estaba ociosamente preguntándose si había un hechizo real para abrir la tierra y hacer que se la tragara, y si lógicamente era posible lanzarlo sin que todo Hogwarts cayese con ella también.

Rompiendo con la ociosa especulación que daba vueltas por la cabeza de la rubia Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

_"Wow y la gente dice que YO puedo balbucear"._

Una pequeña parte de ella observaba el color rojo que se arrastraba hasta el cuello de la capitán de Quidditch, y sintió como se daba con algo en respuesta, en todo el vómito verbal que se había derramado de la boca de la rubia el único pedacito al que Rachel se había aferrado era al 'Whoa, ella es caliente " ella no él, y eso era realmente todo lo que Rachel había querido y necesitado saber.

Por su parte Quinn estaba tratando de formular una frase que no empeorara la situación, sino que, de hecho, la ayudara a recuperar un poco de dignidad, no podía recordar ni la mitad de lo que había dicho, estaba más que aterrada al ser consciente de que la últimas palabras que habían salido de su boca fueron penes calientes y talentosos…wow, que suave Fabray, que suave!

Forzando una sonrisa, ella despejó su garganta y decidió ir con una auto burla.

_"Sí... es un rasgo desconcertante mío el que mi cerebro se pierda tanto en el ámbito académico y desaparezca en el momento de las conversaciones casuales"._

Le pasó a Rachel el último de los libros que había recogido y encontró la sonrisa que había forzado segundos antes convirtiéndose en una natural mientras los oscuros ojos de Rachel brillaban a su vez.

_"Como te disculpaste tan bien y me ayudaste a recoger todo, supongo que sería educado de mi parte aceptar la disculpa y nunca más traer a colación el hecho de que dijiste pene muchas veces."_

Gimiendo en vergüenza Quinn se golpeó la cabeza con el libro de texto de Aritmancia que tenía en su mano.

_"Pero no podías resistirse a mencionarlo una vez más?"_

La vergüenza de repente valió la pena cuando escucho a Rachel reír, su risa era contagiosa y toda la cara de la Gryffindor se iluminó. Una parte de Quinn se dijo a sí misma que si podía hacer sonreír a Rachel así cada vez que se portaba como una idiota, felizmente se convertiría en la bufón personal de la morena.

_"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas y estamos de camino te importaría unirte a mí para el almuerzo, luego tal vez si confías en las armas mortales que mis pies se han vuelto desde hace poco, me dejarías acompañarte a Aritmancia?"_

Ofreciendo el brazo y otra sonrisa que hizo que le temblasen las rodillas, Rachel dejó que la llevase al comedor antes de responder.

_"Bueno, Capitán, sería muy descortés de mi parte rechazar una oferta tan caballerosa"._

Fue bastante fácil encontrar su mesa, era la única que estaba en silencio por primera vez, se quedaron aún más tranquilos, cuando se acercaron y miró hacia Santana, Quinn enarcó una ceja en cuestión, se alarmó un poco cuando la latina evito su mirada... pero sólo por un segundo, la razón pronto se hizo evidente cuando ella se sentó.

Uno tras otro se sacaron y deslizaron los ponchos impermeables por la cabeza antes de sonreírle.

_"Está bien Fabray ahora puedes comer, la mesa está a salvo."_

Posteriormente, el grupo rompió en carcajadas y, a pesar de las grandes llamas rojas de la vergüenza que se arrastraban por su cuello Quinn no pudo dejar de reír con ellos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_"Muy gracioso chicos... Muy gracioso, agradezcan que estoy de buen humor!"_

Blaine le dio un codazo suavemente desde su posición junto a ella.

_"No te preocupes, es sólo porque te queremos… maldita boba"._

Rachel se echó a reír y casualmente puso una mano en la rodilla de Quinn mientras hablaba en defensa de la rubia.

_"Bueno, yo creo que para ser una boba... eres en realidad muy agraciada."_

Santana sonrió y encontró los ojos de Puck en el otro extremo de la mesa se lamió el dedo y lo sostuvo en alto, _uno para mí perra!_

Haciendo caso omiso al ceño fruncido de los chicos, volvió su atención hacia la conversación entre Q y Berry, no fue exactamente sutil al hacerlo, lo cual causó que Kurt y Blaine pusieran los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo las dos chicas en cuestión, se sentían ajenas al escrutinio de cualquier persona incluyendo el obvio espionaje de la latina.

_"Entonces, el Quidditch es lo tuyo eh? No es eso raro para una Ravenclaw?, puedo estar equivocada, pero si no mal no recuerdo, no es una casa conocida exactamente por sus logros deportivos."_

Suspirando Quinn asintió levemente.

_"Eso es parte del problema que tenemos en contra, todo el mundo toma en serio su orgullo Ravenclaw, pero la mayoría son académicos, incluso yo, me pusieron aquí porque supongo que en comparación de personas como Santana y Blaine soy algo aburrida"._

Las cejas de Rachel decidieron unirse el nacimiento del pelo mientras se echaba a reír.

_"Sin ánimo de ofender, pero te he encontrado de muchas maneras capitán Fabray pero no aburrida"._

Con un esfuerzo supremo Quinn logró detener su sonrisa antes de verse demasiado idiota y miró hacia debajo de repente tuvo la necesidad de aclararse la garganta antes de hablar. ¿Es malo que sienta este hormigueo cuando me llama capitán?

_"Bueno, eso y que por su lado la casa valora más lo académico que lo deportivo, pero en lo personal... Quidditch es sólo... no creo que haya una palabra que puede describir cómo me hace sentir, me encanta, me hace sentir tan viva cuando estoy allí corriendo por el cielo, sabes a lo que me refiero... Ya sabes lo emocionante que ver un partido puede ser? "_

Fue la mirada cabizbaja que la morena dio mientras un rubor se apoderaba de sus facciones por lo que Quinn tuvo que esforzarse para oír la respuesta.

_"En realidad nunca he visto un partido y mucho menos jugado en uno"._

La mandíbula de la Ravenclaw cayó y por un momento se quedó sin habla antes de formar una amplia sonrisa.

_"Oh wow... definitivamente tienes que venir a ver las pruebas de esta noche."_

Su sonrisa vaciló y luego volvió a mirar su plato mientras recordaba la oferta del Yeti a Rachel.

_"Se me olvidó, tienes esa cita con Finn esta noche ¿no?"_

Se suponía que debía sonar como una afirmación pero le salió más como una pregunta y Quinn gruñó internamente al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante a la espera de la respuesta. No estaba segura de lo que debía esperar, tal vez una más ruborizado y algo nerviosa respuesta, pero no tan confusa expresión.

_"Hmm? Oh! ... No eso no es una cita, por lo menos espero que no, yo siempre imaginé que una cita sería más romántico que una oferta para caminar alrededor de la zona de gimnasio de Hogwarts."_

Quinn se sentó aún más erguida, su sonrisa cada vez menos forzada mientras dejaba caer una pequeña risita de sus labios.

_"No, eso no es una cita ni para mí ni para ti, pero Finn... es un buen tipo, pero no tan bueno, cuando se trata de citas ¿sabes? Quiero decir fue él con quien salí en un par de citas antes de que yo... me encontrase a mí misma."_

Rachel sonrió arqueando una ceja inquisitivamente y si Quinn no se equivocaba había un indicio de burla en ella también.

_"En ese caso Capitán Fabray, yo cortésmente le diré que tengo un compromiso previo y le permitiré educarme en el arte del Quidditch."_

Sintiendo una felicidad abismal que no conocía, la rubia en su intensidad volvió a prestar atención a su comida con hambre, tenía la boca llena cuando Rachel se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído.

_"Y tal vez puedas contarme un poquito más de cómo te encontraste a ti misma?"_

El momento hubiese sido casi perfecto... si Quinn no hubiese tenido la boca llena de pollo y papas fritas, no hubiese sido... como lo fue, por segunda vez en ese día, Santana se encontró cubierta de comida, esta vez a medio masticar.

**"MALDITA SEA FABRAY!"**


End file.
